Computing devices, such as smartphones, tablet computing devices, laptop computers, and desktop computers, have included a variety of different wireless chipsets to enable wireless communication using various wireless radio standard. For example, Wi-Fi chipsets have been included in computing devices to permit establishment of and communication using Wi-Fi connections with Wi-Fi access points using the IEEE 802.11 wireless radio standard. Such Wi-Fi connections can be established over a plurality of different channels. Other wireless chipsets have been included in computing devices to enable wireless communication, such as near field communication (NFC) chipsets and mobile data chipsets for cellular networks, such as 3G chipsets and 4G chipsets.